Pass or Fail
by ShowHorseGal88
Summary: OneShot.  Marlin has a project that is due in the morning, but he's having a hard time getting it done. Can he find the strength to finish on time?  Plz R&R!


**Hi there! This is a short oneshot that popped in head the other day. Kinda random but I know at least two ppl who know where this came from... You know who you are. ;) Hope you enjoy! **

**Don't own FN...sorry. :(**

* * *

><p>Marlin sat at the small table in the tiny room. The single light bulb hung above his head and cast a dim light across his face, creating shadows that made him look tired and much older than he was. The loud noises from the apartments surrounding his went unnoticed, as did the crazy rap music and car horns blasting from the streets below. He sat perfectly still and stared at the table. Well to be more accurate, he was staring at what was on the table. It was a piece of paper. A single piece of paper. Marlin's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he continued to glare at the dreaded thing. He very carefully picked up the pencil that was placed next to the paper, only to place it down again. He had to do this…he just had to! He tried to pick up the pencil again, but his hand started to shake. Sighing, he stood and walked over to the fridge and got a glass of water. He heard a soft shuffling noise behind him and he turned to find Dory looking at his sleepily.<p>

"Why are you still out here?" she asked as she tightened her bathrobe around her slim frame.

"I need to finish this thing once and for all… I'm just having a really hard time." Marlin's head drooped slightly as he said the words.

Dory walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "It's ok sweetie. I understand how hard this is for you, but I know you have the strength to do it."

Marlin sighed again and looked back at the table with the paper on it. "I hope so…"

Dory kissed him again and turned to leave the room. "You'll finish it, I know you will. I'm going back to bed. Try to finish up sometime tonight ok?"

"Yeah I will. G'night."

Dory walked out of the room, leaving Marlin alone again. He refilled his glass of water and sat back down. He placed the glass on the table and slouched in the chair… just the type of thing Nemo used to do in class. Class... Marlin frowned. If he didn't do this he would fail his class he was taking at the local college. Marlin tipped him head back and looked out at the at the full moon that shown brightly through the window. He stared at the moon for a while before sitting back up and focusing on the paper. Picking up the pencil, Marlin played with the eraser on the back before he tucked the pencil behind his ear. He picked up the glass of water and took a sip, but his hand froze as he went to put it back down. Condensation had dripped down the outside of the glass leaving a perfect circle of water droplets on the table.

"That's it…" Marlin mumbled as his hand grabbed the pencil and flew towards the paper.

* * *

><p>Marlin burst through the doors of a large old building with a sign reading "Art Classes." He tried to tuck his shirt in as he rushed down the hallways. The end result was that half his was tucked in and the other half hung out in a wrinkled mess. He didn't even notice that though… He had over slept a little and he couldn't afford to be late on a day like today. Marlin burst through the door at the end of the hallway and was relieved to find he had made it in just in time. He hurried to the front of the room and pulled a folder out of the briefcase he had with him. He placed the folder on the desk in front of him and waited for the man who sat in the chair behind the desk to look up. The man, who looked to be about 70 years old, finally looked at the folder that Marlin had put down.<p>

"Ah, Mr. Swimmerson, I'm so glad that you were able to make it in on time. How did we do?" he said as he opened up the folder and looked over it's contents. His eyes widened as Marlin wrung his hands nervously, waiting for the axe to fall.

The old man took his time as he studied what Marlin and put in the folder. Finally, he spoke. "Well I must say this is by far the best work I've seen in a long time! Well done!" He took a stamp out of his desk draw and stamped the back of the page, then closed the folder and handed back to Marlin. "I'll see you next week young man!"

"Thank you!" Marlin exclaimed as he took the folder back. He turned and walked out of the room and back down the hallway, a huge smile on his face. He went into another room to attend his classes for the rest of the morning.

* * *

><p>Marlin opened the door to his apartment and was immediately greeted by Dory's anxious face.<p>

"Well?" she asked. "What did they say?"

Marlin beamed. "He said it's best he's seen in a while." He pulled out the folder and handed it to Dory. "What do you think?"

Dory opened the folder and gazed in wonder at the contents. "Wow…" she breathed as she lifted the piece of paper out and admired it.

Scrawled across the paper in beautiful colors and many different sizes were…Circles.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R? :)<strong>


End file.
